Memories and Misfortunes
by littlemisschatterbox13
Summary: What happens when Brooke comes to apologise for her behaviour in Videos & Villains but instead sees Ally kiss 'her' Austin and she takes it badly. People will get hurt, until Austin is Brooke's. Why is one of those people Ally? Major Auslly involved!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Austin &amp; Ally fan fiction so please be nice. Just to let you know there will be major Auslly involved because who doesn't ship Auslly?! It's based after Videos &amp; Villains and features the psychopathic Brooke! ****Please review because I love to know what you think and without further ado... Memories and Misfortunes chapter 1.**

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

It was a few days after the Video Countdown Live performance and there was no sign of Brooke anywhere, Austin said if she did anything like that again he's definitely going to report her to the authorities but like I said there was no sign of her, till today.

"Austin? Found Brooke yet or has she found you?" Ally asked as he walked through the door looking relaxed

"Nope." Austin smiled "It's been great not worrying about her."

"Maybe she finally got the message that you don't like her."

"Maybe. Besides I like someone else." Austin said making Ally blush

"I wonder who it could be?" Ally joked

"Um she's about yay tall," Austin said putting his hand next to the top of Ally's head "She has beautiful brown hair with caramel highlights, big brown eyes. She's super awkward but has a huge heart. She never gives up on you, on her dreams, or at all. When I first met her she had no self-esteem at all but now she's stylish and confident. And I shouldn't be telling you this but she's an amazing kisser."

"I'd like to meet her she sounds great."

"She's amazing. And there's no way I would be here without her."

"Awww Austin. That was really sweet." Ally said hugging him as she usually does and they also shared a quick small kiss because they were in public and Ally was working

But little did they know, the girl they had been worried about returning saw the whole thing.

"So Ally, we haven't had time since Prom to have our first date since we got back together. Want to go to dinner later."

"I would love to but I have to work late tonight, the new shipment of instruments that came in this morning are really popular especially the Austin Moon guitar. And my Dad wants to keep the store open as late as we can, he thinks it'll attract new customers."

"Oh okay. Want some help?"

"Thanks that'll be great." Ally smiled

"Guess who just got fired?"

"From where?" Ally asked

"I don't know." Trish replied "Maybe that's why I got fired?!"

"Maybe?!" Ally responded sarcastically

Suddenly Dez came running in out of breath "Guys, I have terrible news! We have a huge problem!"

"What is it?" They all said

"My alpaca ran away again!"

"That's your terrible news? Your huge problem?" Trish asked annoyed

"That and I just saw Brooke storm out of the mall ripping up flowers and the card fell out of them. Look what it says." Dez replied

"_'Austin, I'm sorry about locking you in the practice room P.S I will never stop loving you!'_" Ally read "This is bad!"

"This **is** a huge problem!" Austin agreed

"Don't worry, my Dad just text me. He found my alpaca!" Dez said misunderstanding the situation as always and as Trish, when Dez annoys her, threatens him, this time she throws the phone in his hand out the door of Sonic Boom "My phone, it's broken! Now I won't know until I get home if my llama arrived yet!"

"Dez, focus." Austin said "Where was she coming from?"

"Looked like from here."

"Seriously?" Ally asked "You don't think she heard the things you said about me do you?"

"I hope not! Remember how she reacted when Steal Your Heart wasn't about her. Well she's got around 1000 times worse since! What do you think she's going to do this time?" Austin said looking worried

"Calm down, we shouldn't panic until we know how bad the situation might be. What did you say Austin?" Trish questioned him

"I may have been joking around with Ally talking about my girlfriend, who I described thoroughly."

"I thought you and Ally got back together? You got a new girlfriend without telling me?" Dez complained "And why would you break up with Ally again?"

"I haven't broken up with Ally again! I was describing her."

"Ohhhhh." Dez realised "That makes much more sense."

"What kind of stuff did you say about Ally?"

"I said she has beautiful hair, big brown eyes, a huge heart. She never gives up on anything, she used to be quiet and shy but now she's stylish and confident. And that she's a good kisser."

"Oh boy." Trish said

"Awww. How romantic! What did you do afterwards Ally?" Dez asked

"I hugged him." Ally said "And we also ,may have had a tiny, oh so small, kiss."

"Again?!" Said Dez "And I missed it?"

"You don't think she saw all of that do you?"

"I have a feeling she saw all of it." Trish replied

"What are we going to do?"

"Calm down. We'll just act like nothing happened like we don't know what she might do." Dez advised

"That's actually a good idea Dez." Ally said

"And if something does happen... RUN!" Dez screamed and ran out of the store

"Sounds like a plan." Austin said seeing nothing wrong with the plan as the girls gave him weird looks

**Later that Day**

"How are you feeling?" Austin asked Ally "Any sign of Brooke yet?"

"I haven't seen her at all and I'm feeling really tired but only another two hours until the store closes so... I'll probably fall asleep by then."

"That tired huh?"

"Definitely."

"Do you want me to watch the store for ten minutes while you go and have a nap."

"I don't know."

"Come on. You need to keep your strength up for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Well first I was hoping we could write a new song. Jimmy planned a concert in two weeks and asked for a new song."

"Sure."

"I'm not even finished."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, we probably won't have time to finish the song before lunch, where we'll have a picnic in the park just like that perfect date we planned except without Kira and there's no silent movie."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect all the same."

"After the picnic, we'll come back here for you afternoon shift and while you work I'll be cheering you up and finally for our first date since we got back together, we'll go to your favourite restaurant then maybe a romantic stroll wherever you want and end up back here, so we can finish that song and mess about like we normally do when we write late together."

"Sounds amazing."

"You'll probably want to be awake for that."

"I probably will."

"So...?"

"So, I'll go and take a nap. After, I get another Austin Moon guitar from the practice room to put on the display. I just sold the last one here, but there's a whole box full of them upstairs."

"Great, you go do that and I'll watch the shop. I'll text Dez and Trish to help." Austin replied "And by help I mean mess around and read magazines."

"I wonder who'll be doing which?" Ally joked as she walked up the stairs to the practice room

I bet if she knew what was going to happen and who would be in the practice room she wouldn't have gone, she would've just called the police. But she didn't because how could she know what was to happen.

"Hi Ally!" Brooke said surprising Ally as she opened the door

"Brooke! How did you get in here?"

"Let's just say you might need to lock the windows from now on."

"Got it." Said Ally "So... um, Brooke. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Austin."

"Okay..."

"I want you to break up with him."

"Not going to happen."

"Just think about."

"Okay... Nope, not going to happen."

"But Austin and I are meant to be!"

"If you were meant to be then Austin would feel the same way."

"He does."

"In your dreams."

"Well,yes. But if you broke up then he would finally realise we're perfect for each other."

"How are you perfect for each other, you have nothing in common with him?"

"I do. We both love Austin Moon."

"Doesn't count."

"Does too." Brooke said starting to get angry "Okay, Ally. I was going to be nice about this but if you don't break up with Austin I'll ruin your music career."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I know a lot of stuff about Austin. For example, he went under a lot of bad publicity from Miami H8ter Girl. I'll just do the same for you, but I think you know that I can come up with better fake posts than she can. Maybe I'll even ruin your relationship with Austin, you wouldn't still happen to have feelings for Gavin Young would you?"

"You're crazy."

"Crazy or in love."

"Crazy." Ally said leaving but only made it as far as the top of the stairs before Brooke stopped

"Ally, if you love someone enough you would do anything to have them or anything to keep them from leaving. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I do understand. And I agree, anyone would do anything to keep from losing the one they love."

"Which is why you're breaking up with him."

"Which is why I'm not going to let you come in between us. You can do whatever you want to do to destroy me, it doesn't matter. I love Austin and he's worth more to me than my career."

"You what?"

"I love Austin." Said Ally realising what just came out of her mouth

"Say that again and you'll regret it."

"I... Love... Austin."

"You know what I fed up with you. I could never understand what he sees in you you're nothing. Nothing Ally Dawson NOTHING!" Brooke shouted by which point everyone in Sonic Boom looked up to see Brooke looming over Ally at the top of the stairs. "I'll give you one last chance. Break up with Austin or else."

"No, Brooke. No."

Now everyone could see Brooke was getting angry, so angry she grabbed Ally. And started pushing and pulling her then suddenly they both let go. It all happened so fast, they both lost their balance, Brooke gripped the rails and fell backwards but Ally. She couldn't grab onto the rails in time, and fell. Down the stairs each one at a time.

Then finally she was on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there, remember to review to tell me what you think and don't forget I'm a first time Austin &amp; Ally Fan fiction writer, so not too harsh please. If no one likes it then I'll stop but I really hope you did. Well, byeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers, I didn't expect it to be so popular so quick. A special thanks you to AustinAndAllyForeverX, I loved your review. I won't be able to update that often because I have my mock exams soon and I'm getting a ton of homework but I'll try to update at least once a week if not once every week/and a half. As you all requested... chapter 2.**

* * *

**Then finally she was on the floor.**

"ALLY!"Austin shouted as he saw her fall down. He watched her on the floor he was frozen for what seemed like forever but was the first to be by her side. "Ally! Ally, wake up!" He moved her hair to see her face and saw a small cut on her forehead which kept oozing blood, Austin realised she must have hit her head on the metal stairs which was why she wasn't responding "Someone call an ambulance now!"

"I'm on it!" Trish yelled back calling from the phone at the desk "Hello 911..."

"Brooke! How could you do this?" Austin yelled at Brooke who was standing sheepishly at the stairs watching all the customers crowd around an unconscious Ally "Ally?! Ally speak to me. Ally please wake up!" Austin shouted as he looked like he was about to cry

"Where's Mr Dawson, he needs to know?" Dez asked

"He's at coupon club." Austin replied still not taking his eyes off Ally

"Someone needs to call him then. He needs to know that his only daughter is unconscious in his music store because she was pushed down the stairs by Austin's crazy, stalker, 3 dates girlfriend." Dez responded

"I'll do it." Trish replied "Hello Mr Dawson. I have something to tell you. It's bad news."

_"Trish, what is it?" _Lester replied sounding concerned

"Brooke pushed Ally down the stairs in Sonic Boom and she's not waking up, how fast can you get here?"

_"Ally's hurt?! I'll be there in five minutes." _Lester said

"He should be here soon." Trish replied

"Ally?" Austin said quietly "Ally, please wake up. Please."

"Austin I'm-" Brooke began

"Shut up!" Trish yelled "Wasn't it enough that you locked us in a room and have been stalking Austin for about a year now and you have the nerve to say sorry because you 'accidentally' pushed his girlfriend down the stairs! Just leave us alone."

"No Trish she can stay."

"Austin are you insane?! She just pushed Ally down the stairs!"

"She'll stay so that when we go to the hospital, she'll come with us so that as soon as she can she'll apologise to Ally. Then we'll report her to the cops." Austin said

"I agree with Austin." Said Dez who was trying to keep back the group of customers trying to get a closer look at what's happened even if they want to help.

The Ambulance soon arrived outside the shop and as the paramedics began to put Ally on a stretcher asking Austin, Dez and Trish what happened and had they moved or touched her since she fell down the stairs. They left out the part that Brooke pushed Ally down the stairs for now so they could wait for her to apologise then they would hand her over to the authorities. As they did Lester came running in seeing Ally being put on a stretcher.

"My little girl." Lester said near to tears "What happened?"

"Brooke pushed Ally down the stairs and she hasn't woken up yet." Said Trish who was actually crying by this point

"She'll be okay." Lester Dawson replied giving Trish a small hug while kept his focus on Ally

"Only one person can come in the ambulance." A man said as Austin, Lester, Trish and Dez were about to go in

"You go Mr Dawson. We'll close up Sonic Boom and meet you at the hospital." Dez responded

"Thank you." Mr Dawson said as he went into the back of the ambulance sitting next to his unconscious daughter which was when they saw his tears roll down.

As the ambulance drove off Austin told everyone watching to leave and told everyone in Sonic Boom to get out so he could close as soon as possible to get to the hospital. Austin, Dez, Trish and Brooke took a taxi and rushed to the hospital.

"Hello. We're here to see Ally Dawson!" Austin practically shouted at the lady in reception.

"I'm sorry she is currently in surgery."

"SURGERY?!" They all shouted but Brooke

"Yes, surgery."

"What for?" Trish asked

"She had a severely broken right arm and she is in surgery to get it realigned."

"Is she going to be okay." Asked Austin nervously

"I don't know, it's not my position to say. You will need to speak with Miss Dawson's doctor after her surgery."

"Do you know how long that will take?" Dez questioned the receptionist

"She just went in and is under anaesthetic, it may take a while before you are able to speak with her."

"Okay, would you know where her father would be? Mr Dawson?" Austin asked again

"No I wouldn't. Sorry, you can take a seat in the waiting room and I will tell you when Miss Dawson is out of surgery."

"Thanks." Austin said then mumbled under his breath "For nothing."

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever, Trish went up to ask more about Ally's operation and the receptionist said Ally will be getting a closed reduction, her bone needs to be realigned before her cast is put on so it will heal in straighter position and the doctor will put the broken bone in the right position so it can grow back together in one bone. She told them it wasn't as serious as an open reduction but as they were already worried enough about Ally, they didn't want to know how it could've been worse than it already was. After about 30-40 minutes they were told that Ally had just come out of surgery and gave us directions to the wing she was in.

They ran to the nearest lifts and as they reached their floor they found Mr Dawson walking through the corridor.

"Mr Dawson!" Austin shouted "Where's Ally? Is she okay? Did the operation go well-"

"Austin calm down! I just spoke with her doctor and he said that the surgery went well and she'll be wearing a cast and a sling. It should heal in six to eight weeks."

"Is she still unconscious?"

"Yes she is. Her doctor just told me that the anaesthesia should wear off soon but that she could still be a little unresponsive or sleepy from her head injury."

"Where is she then?" Trish asked

"She's in that ward there, I just came out to speak to her doctor but he recommended that we wait here outside for a little bit until she's woken up."

"Can we at least see her quickly? We'll leave straight away, I just need to see her."

"Okay Austin, but only you, Trish, Dez and... who are you?"

"That's Brooke." Trish replied venomously

"That's Brooke! You did this to my daughter?!" Mr Dawson said as the others left to check on Ally.

As soon as they saw her, Austin regretted coming in. He could see she was in pain from her broken arm and normally she looked peaceful when she slept, now she was sleeping restlessly. Trish looked like she was about to cry again seeing her best friend like that, so Austin brought her in for a hug and Dez joined as well just before they were asked to leave again.

After waiting a few minutes Mr Dawson was called in by Ally's doctor but didn't know why, and Austin, Trish and Dez had mixed feeling about this, that Ally was awake and wanted to talk to her Dad or... something worse.

"Mr Dawson! Is Ally okay? Is she awake?"

"Yes but-" Mr Dawson began before Austin zoomed past him to see Ally

"Ally!" Austin said as he soon as he saw Ally sitting up and talking to the doctor "Ally I'm so glad you're okay!" Said Austin as he gave her a hug

"I'm okay... Who are you?"

* * *

**Sorry to make it another cliffhanger but that's why it's in the drama category. Remember to review, I really want to know what you think. Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOODNESS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! It's just that I have been so busy with my mock GCSEs and all my coursework and homework and science (ugh science)... and all the other things going on in my life. ****Here's latest chapter of Memories &amp; Misfortunes, sorry again I haven't updated as quickly as readers would like me to but unfortunately I haven't had time for writing! Enough about me... sorry again... here's the latest chapter... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

"I'm okay... Who are you?"

"You're kidding right?" Austin chuckled and flashed that classic, dazzling smile and 'Austin Moon' charm "It's me Austin," Ally shook her head trying to signal him that she doesn't recognise him "Austin Moon...You really don't remember me?"

"Sorry, no. I'd think I'd remember you."

"Austin wait!" Trish yelled coming in "Mr Dawson needs to talk to you."

"Who's Mr Dawson?"

"It's About that."

"But-" Austin began but was cut off by his best friend

"Do you remember me, Ally?" Dez wondered

"Sorry, but may I say you have a weird name, isn't Ally for a girl?." Ally said misunderstanding Dez for once

"No, I meant 'Do you remember me Ally?' not 'Do you remember me, Ally?'. Remember me yet?"

"Sorry, no."

"What about me? Can you remember who I am?" Said Trish whose eyes were misting up

"No, but are you okay?" Asked Ally, who may have forgotten who she was but hadn't forgotten to be concerned for anyone. Even if she didn't know or remember them. "You look as if you're about to cry."

"I'll be fine." Trish lied quickly "Austin, Mr Dawson really wants to see you."

Austin, Trish and Dez then left the broken Ally to herself before the nurse went in and checked on her

"What's wrong with Ally?!" Austin nearly yelled

"She's experiencing a case of Retrograde amnesia where one has the inability to remember events that occurred before a causative trauma, in her case falling down the stairs." Said Ally's doctor

"She didn't fall down the stairs, she was pushed!" Dez admitted without pausing to think

"By who?" The doctor asked "Was it on purpose? Are you aware of the situation between Ally and whoever caused this?"

"We can't say." Trish said

"You do know that withholding evidence is punishable by law."

"Not until you just said it."

"If this was an attempted murder or they intended to injure Ally then it's important."

"Well can we talk to them to see if it was actually them because you see we don't want you to arrest the wrong person."

"Very well. You have exactly a week or you're all in trouble." He pointed his finger at us making a dramatic exit

"Whoa... he backed out of the room!" Dez said

"So... mine name is Ally Dawson?"

"Yes." Austin replied

"And I'm 17?"

"Yes." Dez replied

"And I'm a newly famous singer."

"Yes." Austin replied

"And I can't dance." Ally remembering what they all had told her

"Yes." Dez replied

"Anything else?"

"A lifetime's worth but we'll get to that later." Austin replied

"I've got her." Trish walked in with a tight hold of Brooke

"Brooke." Austin said coldly

"Austin." Brooke replied with a creepy stalker-like smile

"How could you do this?"

"I didn't mean to do this but I can't deny that I'm not enjoying this."

"Evil witch!" Dez screamed in anger

"Calm down dude."

"Brooke?" Ally said

"Ally?" Austin asked turning around to face Ally

"Brooke... Brooke... Brooke... Where do I know that from?... I think I remember you..."

"That's great now we can prove she's guilty!" Austin whispered to Dez and Trish

"Of course! Of course now I remember you! At least after all what I've been told has happened, I can remember my best friend." Ally said trying to get up to hug her

"What!" They all shouted in confusion

"Jeez, I thought you'd all be happy that I remembered something."

"I am!" Brooke smiled "So you don't remember anything about Austin?"

"Um... No, sorry."

"Well at least you remember me!" Brooke hugged Ally carefully

"Ally? You think that she's your best friend?" A hurt Trish asked

"Why isn't she?"

"NO!" The gang yelled

"No! We're like sisters!" Brooke saved

"I'm so glad that I remember you." Ally hugged

"I'm so glad too."

"Um Ally, could we borrow Brooke for a moment outside in the hall?" Dez asked

"Yeah I guess."

"Great." Replied Dez before him, Austin and Trish half dragged Brooke outside Ally's room

Trish pushed her against the wall in anger, enough to scare her but not enough to hurt her before looking coldly into her eyes and saying "Okay Brooke what do you think you're doing?"

"It's between me and my new best friend."

"Come on Brooke. You hate Ally for 'stealing' Austin from you." Said Dez before realising what she was up to "Oh now I see."

"What? What is it?"

"She is trying to make sure she doesn't remember you. She has a new best friend, she can get close to you and make sure that Ally never does. She could even make her hate you."

"That's brilliant Dez." Austin replied

"Isn't that right Brooke."

"Part of it was. But I never thought of making her hate Austin, thanks Dez."

"You're welcome... oh." Responded Dez as Brooke walked back into Ally's room. "Wait!" Dez said running back inside the room with Austin and Trish following him.

"So can you tell me things about me to help me remember?"

"Of course I will Ally," Brooke fake smiled "So what can you remember?"

"Well those two told me that my name is Sally- No Ally, I am seventeen years old, I am a new music artist and apparently can't dance."

"That's it?"

"Well then you came in and I was able to remember you. Which I am so happy about."

"Me too."

"Ally we should tell you something."

"Sure.. Sorry I can't remember your name, give me a minute... Is it Dallas... Houston... Marshall... Tyler... Amarillo... It's a place in Texas right?"

"Austin."

"That's the one." Ally nodded "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Brooke is actually-"

But Brooke hastily interrupted Austin "Feeling a bit guilty! Because I feel sooooooo happy that you can only remember me. And I'm feeling guilty because if you can only remember one thing, call me selfish, but I'm glad it's me."

"No I don't think it's selfish at all, but I do wish I can remember you three as well, sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't ask for this. And it'll come to you..." Brooke turned to the other so only they could see her evil and manipulative smile "Eventually."

"I hope so."

Luckily a nurse came in demanding that they all leave since Ally needs her rest.

"We'll see you later Ally." Austin smiled

"Great." Ally nodded awkwardly before turning her attention to Brooke and giving her a genuine smile and a small hug.

Austin, Trish and Dez went as early as they could to the hospital the next morning but were somehow beaten there by Brooke.

"How does she do it? Does she have underground tunnels leading everywhere in Miami?" Trish asked

Austin was clearly getting perturbed about all of it "How are you feeling Ally?"

"Better."

Austin tried to give her one of their loving smiles they share but Ally just turned to Brooke. "Brooke has been helping me."

"How...?" Dez wondered

"She's been telling me things while I was asleep so that it would all sink in. She found it online and apparently it's a good technique for gaining your memories back."

"Do you know what she's been telling you?" Asked Austin

"Just a few things." Ally replied coldly

"You sure you're okay Ally?"

"Fine." Replied Ally quickly "Just tired. I kept getting these weird dreams but it probably has to do with that memory technique, so it's good then."

"Can you remember anything new?"

"No but Brooke has been talking to me."

Austin was warned about this so of course he was afraid to hear to the reply when he asked"About what...?"

"How you're the most dirty, no good, cheating, imbecilic, rude, arrogant, vain and shallow low life I know."

* * *

There it is... sorry to leave it there but it felt like a good ending and I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating quickly enough but to be fair, I had a good reason. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review and byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fans and fanfictioners of Austin &amp; Ally. Please don't be angry... put down your pitch forks and throw away those rotten tomatoes, for I am updating! I apologise profusely that I haven't the time to update this story but I had exams and because my GCSEs are about to begin please do not expect to update any of my stories any time after Easter holidays. I'll try to ramble less but here it is! Enjoy and if you enjoy, review please! **

* * *

"How you're the most dirty, no good, cheating, imbecilic, rude, arrogant, vain and shallow low life I know."

"What?" Trish and Dez said simultaneously while Austin stood there gob-smacked and didn't know what to say

"Ally? How could you say that?" Questioned Trish

"More importantly how could you do that to me?"

"What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter now but I'd like it very much if you three just left right now."

Brooke was practically pushing Dez and Trish out of the door, but before she pulled Austin away from Ally, he grabbed the hand that wasn't broken but she tugged it from him and looked away. Austin had never been so hurt or ever saw Ally so hurt, even if her hurt was a lie Brooke created. Ally was so hurt that she couldn't even look at him, which hurt him more than the low life comment.

"Austin, are you okay?" Trish asked

Austin couldn't speak he was so shocked so he shook his head in disagreement.

"Do you want to call the cops on Brooke?"

"We don't have any evidence though. All we have is the word of three teenagers and a couple of random strangers that we don't know so we couldn't find them if we wanted to."

"Trish is right." Austin finally spoke "Let's just focus on Ally getting better. Have you spoken with Mr Dawson today?"

"Not today, I talked with him last night and he said that Ally could come home soon, when she can stay conscious for long enough."

"How long do you think that will be?"

"2-3 days, they want to send her home early enough to see if the familiar surroundings triggers her memory."

"Austin, that concert that you're supposed to do next week... Do you want me to talk Jimmy into rescheduling it?"

Austin couldn't find the words so instead just nodded.

"I'll go give him a call." Said Trish leaving

"Dez?" Austin asked

"Yeah buddy?"

"How do you know when your heart is broken?"

"I think you know what it feels like."

"Yeah I do...It feels like this."

"Ally Dawson was a victim of an unfortunate mystery accident that happened only four or possibly five days ago." The hostess of Entertain me Tonight said "From outside the hospital, we wait with many others for Ally, to find out what really happened."

Austin, Dez and Trish waited by Austin's car watching the reporters and paparazzi fight between one another for the best spot to interview Ally.

"How long do you think it will take for them to notice you?"

"5, 4, 3, 2..." Austin then pointed to a reporter gasping as she spotted the three of them

"Austin Moon!"

"Told ya."

"Austin Moon, care to give an exclusive interview regarding the health of your partner and songwriter Ally?"

"Like what happened, what are her injuries, was this an accident or on purpose? Do you think it will affect your partnership with each other in any way?"

"That's a lot of questions... For your last question, I hope it won't affect anything."

"That's it? Come on Austin, we're live. Give us the juicy deets!"

"Okay, well I don't know if it's true or not but I heard that... That's not your real nose." By that point, the reporter ran off but the cameraman stayed and high-fives Austin.

"Austin! That was rude, cruel, mean and humiliating... I wish I said it!" Admitted Trish

"That means a lot."

They suddenly noticed that the paparazzi was going crazy and taking photos so they assumed that Ally had just walked out. Austin pushed his way through the crowd trying to see Ally since Brooke wouldn't let him go near her for the past three days and he thought he was going insane missing her. He soon saw her and this was not the Ally he knew, this Ally was scared and confused being bombarded with questions and bright flashes.  
Austin nearly made it to her before the doctors ushered her back inside the hospital. Austin managed to catch a brief glance with Ally but as their eyes met, he noticed Brooke taking her back inside.  
Brooke? Austin thought. But Mr Dawson told him that no one other than him was going to take Ally home.

"Austin!" He head Dez yell from the back of the crowd signalling Austin that he needed to come back. "Austin! Did you see her?"

"Yeah. Brooke was with her."

"But Mr Dawson said-"

"He said a lot of things!"

"Calm down. Let's just go. Maybe we can meet them at Sonic Boom?" Dez advised

"You seem oddly calm for the fact that Ally can't even remember your name or who your are to her or that she hates me!" Yelled Austin

"I know. I wish I was mad but I can't be because it's not Ally's fault."

"Look Austin, I know how you feel Austin." Trish patted his arm "But you're not the only one that's lost her."

"I'm sorry. Let's just go to Sonic Boom."

"Okay."

"So Ally. This is our store. I own it and we work here together. This is where I taught you music."

"Right... Dad." Ally walked around this new building. Well new building to her. She felt the strings of a guitar and tickled the keys of the grand piano where she doesn't know she wrote so many songs with Austin there. It's all new to her. "It's nice. But I don't remember how to play any instruments."

"It doesn't matter. I'll get Austin to take over the lessons for now and you can man the cash register."

The mere mention of Austin's name for some reason makes Ally tense up and her blood to boil.

She gritted her teeth and fakes a smile. "Great. Thanks."

She walks towards the stairs hesitating to go up but she didn't know why. She brought herself to go up to the practice room. She saw a fun filled room and up on the wall a giant 'A'.

"What's this room?"

"This is the practice room to teach the instrument lessons and where you and Austin write songs." Ally tenses again.

"Really? Cool." Ally gritted again. "Where's Brooke?"

"She just went to get you some things then she said she'll be back remember."

"No I can't! That's the problem! Remember!"

"Ally?" Lester looked so hurt by this sudden outburst of anger and disrespect from his sweet and innocent daughter.

"I'm so sorry." Ally apologised. "I don't know why I said that. It just slipped out."

"It's fine. Mood swings are normal in the state you're in."

"'Kay."

"You can stay here. I'm going to open the store."

When he left. Ally walked around the room looking at all the little souvenirs and knickknacks lying around. Ally noticed a photo album and assumed it would help get her memory back but before she could open it, Brooke came in.

"Ally! Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine. I was just about to look trough this photo album."

Brooke realising that all those photos of her and her friends could help her get her memory back. "You don't want to look at that boring old thing when I have these not photoshopped at all photos of us and a purse full of money for us to go shopping together."

"Sounds... Great." Ally lied

"I know!"

After thoroughly showing Ally the 'un-photoshopped' photos of them together, the two of them made their way down the staircase and were about to leave when Austin, Dez and Trish entered the store.

"Hi Mr. Dawson." Dez cheerfully greeted

"Hello. Ally's upstairs in the practice room. You can see her if you want."  
Lester said not knowing that Ally was now behind him.

"No I'm not, I'm here and no they can't, I don't want them to."

"But Ally-"

"Leave her alone Austin. She clearly doesn't want to talk to you right now. So get over yourself and get out."

"Thanks Brooke but I've got this."

Ally walked straight up to Austin and normally he wouldn't go this close to Ally without hugging her so it was hard to resist that urge to do so.

"Look...Austin? I know that we used to be friends and writing partners but I don't think I can write like I used to anymore and at the moment I find it hard to be friends with you after all that you did. So until I can get over that. Please just stay away from me."

"Ally..."

"Come on Brooke. Let's go."

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed that. If you did, you know what to do. If you don't know what to do REVIEW! By the way, did you see Homework &amp; Hidden Talents? Auslly moments were sooooo cute! 'and together we can go fart-'... awwww? Anyhow, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. I'm Sorry! It's only temporary!

**This is not an update to any of my stories.**

**This is just a note of apology.**

**I wanted to say that I won't be able to update any of my stories until after 22nd June but maybe I might have some time the week before but most likely not. But I do think that I have a good reason. The reason being is that I have incredibly important exams and my last ones are on 22nd June.**

**I will be continuing my stories after my GCSEs but at the moment I will be focusing on them for the next two months because I need the good grades to take the courses I want to take in sixth-form college.**

**I truly am profusely sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories recently (The Black Lotus, Tough Choices and Memories &amp; Misfortunes) but I have been really busy with revision.**

**I want to thank everyone who still review (except for Evan Roberts) my stories, favourite, follow, etc. I am always grateful for those who like and take the time to read my stories.**

**If you're wondering that if I have enough time to write the AN then I have enough time to update my stories but my exams haven't started and I have a process and standards I must work all chapters to. I truly am sorry.**

**I am writing directly to you Evan Roberts (Guest) who told me to delete all my unfinished work. I'm not going to ask or comment what you're going to do to my story because that's your business and I really couldn't care less about what you say. I shall be continuing writing whether you like it or not and if you continue this story on Wattpad then have fun but if you continue trying to intimidate me then I will report you.**

**Sorry but I will be back soon, just not soon enough.**

**Sorry for the outburst but I needed to say that. **

**Sorry for not saying this earlier. **

**Sorry that this isn't an update.**

**Sorry that I won't be able to update any time soon.**

**Sorry in general.**

**Sorry...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi... This, this is awkward isn't it? Well... I hope that you're still interested in this story. I hope you've been watching Austin &amp; Ally and have been fangirling over the incredible (but still not enough) amount of Auslly moments in the episodes. That wedding... I nearly died... Anyway, here you go... Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Are you okay Austin?" Trish asked as soon as Ally left

"No. Unless feeling like you heart's been ripped out if your chest counts as okay but if not then still no."

"I can't believe what Brooke's done to Ally. She's changing her completely." Said Dez

"No, I know Ally. Deep down she's still that boring, nerdy, awkward, bad dancing, great song writing girl we all love."

"I'd like to think that but, if Brooke keeps lying then she's not going to be that boring, nerdy, awkward, bad dancing, great song writing girl we all love."

"Dez be positive. What do you think Austin? Are you okay?"

"If okay means feeling like your heart's been ripped out of your chest, broken into millions of pieces and then given to a dog for a chew toy then yes, yes I am okay."

"Soooooo, you're **not **okay?"

"NO DEZ I'M NOT OKAY!"

"Don't yell at me, it's not my crazy-stalker-ex-girlfriend trying to change Ally."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay to be angry but try not to aim it at us." Trish added

"I'll try." Austin sighed and then rubbed his face thinking. "What are we going to do about Ally?"

"Try to get her to remember."

"Obviously but how?"

"The little things. Meeting at her house to take her to school. Visiting her at her locker at school. Hanging out in the practice room. Maybe we could put her favourite songs on the speakers when she's in the store or better put her songs on."

"But how are we going to do that when she told us to stay away?" Austin asked putting a damper on Trish's ideas.

"Technically she only told you. So we'll be her friends and drop in little hints like 'oh yeah, that reminds of the time you and Austin' blah blah blah."

"It might work. But we'll need to do it soon before Brooke completely changes Ally."

**Ally's first day back at school**

"Have you seen Ally yet?" Austin asked.

"No. Brooke's good. It's like she's barring us out of Ally's life."

"If we don't do something soon then we're definitely going to lose her."

Just as they stopped talking, lots of camera flashes went off from the paparazzi who waited at the front of the school to snap pictures of Ally. No one expected what came out of the car but it wasn't the Ally everyone loved.

"Ally?" Austin, Trish and Dez spoke in unison.

Ally's usual style of chic yet sassy clothes were replaced by leather, black and a lot of jewellery. Brooke had changed Ally even more. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt, with a dark leather jacket, a short tartan miniskirt, fishnet tights, Doc Martins and an abundance of various necklaces and bracelets.

The paparazzi's reactions were ridiculous but at least they reacted unlike Austin, Dez and Trish.

"Ally?! Ally, why the sudden change in style?"

"Who dressed you?"

"What are you wearing?"

"What prompted this?"

"Has your near-death experience led you to the realisation that we all should embrace change and not be afraid to try new and different things?"

Ally strutted through, ignoring them all and with Brooke who was in a similar outfit. As soon as she was in school, she was soon surrounded by students asking the same questions. But Brooke pushed them all aside.

"Ally?" Trish called out.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk later."

"I would but I don't want to."

"Ally?"

"What?"

"But it's me. It's Trish. I'm your best friend."

Brooke sauntered over with a smug grin plastered upon her face. "I'll think you'll find that I'm her best friend." Brooke even put her arm over Ally. While Ally was glaring at Austin, Brooke winked at him then pulled Ally away with a pretend look of disgust on her smug face.

"You know how I said that we need to do something before Brooke does or we're going to lose her?" Dez asked.

"Yeah."

"It's possible that we were too late..."

"I think you might be right... But I don't want you to be to."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dez, I need you to be that positive, glass-is-half-full, happy, cheery, funny idiot that everyone loves. Because we really don't need any more pessimists with us. We already have Austin currently doing that."

"Trish is right. We all need to be positive." Austin agreed. "Maybe instead of forcing us on Ally, we should find a way to show Ally that Brooke is lying."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Wait... Does Sonic Boom still have security cameras?"

"Maybe. They might be old though."

"Doesn't matter, if they work even a little bit then we can show Ally what really happened and then she'll be willing to listen to us about everything else."

Trish smiled. "Austin, that's a great plan!"

"Well someone had to come up with one, that's usually Ally's job." Dez stated.

"How are we going to do it if Ally's there? She'll just kick us out."

"She won't kick us out if we're customers."

"Dez, the only thing we've ever bought there is paying for damages to instruments we didn't even get to keep."

"But Ally doesn't remember that. If she spends her time with someone she isn't 100% furious with, like me, then you too can go to the office in the store and check their security footage from a couple of weeks ago."

"Okay, since when did you two idiots come up with good plans?" Trish asked.

"Since there's no one else to come up with them." Dez replied followed by the 'whatup' handshake.

"Now we have a plan but what about Brooke, if she sees us then we're goners."

"One of us distracts Ally, say me. One of us distracts Brooke, say Austin. And one of us looks through the footage, say... is there anyone left?" Dez asked.

"Very funny, I'll do it."

"Oh yeah, you could couldn't you!"

"You're still an idiot."

"I know but I was the one who had an idea that you called great!"

"Well even a broken clock is right twice a day."

"How twice a day, wouldn't it be once?" Austin questioned Trish.

"No because if a clock breaks at 9 o'clock then in the morning it would be right and an evening." The boys went 'ohh' at her explanation, "You two still don't get it do you?" and the boys then went 'nooo'.

"Idiots." Trish said before walking away to class.

* * *

**Sorry but this is more of a filler chapter. I'm trying to squeeze a few more chapters out of it. Sorry to keep you from having any updates but I was busy and right now I'm trying to dodge those tomatoes and pitchforks I feel that you're about to throw... Okay, wrap it up, wrap it up, wrap it up... Thank you for reading. **

**Please review if you liked it.**

**Please review if you didn't like it... but say it nicely please.**

**Please review if you want to make suggestions.**

**Please review if you want to talk to me about how cute Auslly is... because they are SERIOUSLY ADORABLE!**

**Just review in general, I really like it when you do. Anyway... byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
